


The Devil is in the Details

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Series: Malec Tumblr Drabble - Traduzione [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Brooding Magnus, First Kiss, HEA, Headcanon, M/M, Stubborn Alec, Then Second Kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Non ho mai baciato nessuno, Magnus. Lei sarà la prima, domani. E io non... Non dovrei chiederti questo - "<br/>"Ma non vuoi che sia lei la prima" finì per lui lo stregone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil is in the Details

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil is in the Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361960) by [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic). 



> Ispirata a questo prompt: "Magnus cerca di far cambiare idea ad Alec, ma fallisce. Allora gli lascia il suo orecchino, perchè si ricordi di lui e che ha ancora una scelta."  
> Come tendo sempre a fare, ho cambiato un paio di cose e ho scritto molto più di quanto avrei creduto. Questa storia è diventata davvero angst. A quanto pare, ho deille questioni irrisolte con questi due...  
> Oh, già e ho completamente ignorato le teorie e gran parte della trama.  
> Spero che ti piaccia @darquebane :)

Magnus si alzò la mattina dopo il processo e si vestì in un modo che rifletteva l'scurità che offuscava la sua mente.

Rinunciò alla sua lunga routine di trucco mattutina e decise di non mettere nulla sulle labbra, applicando solo un po' di kajal nero attorno agli occhi e pettinandosi i capelli - senza aggiunte di colore - all'indietro, un po' in piedi. Lo specchio rifletteva l'immagine di un uomo inespressivo. Distaccato. Freddo.

Qualcuno avrebbe potuto definire quel look più naturale e professionale, rispetto al suo solito ciuffo luminoso e pieno di colori... Ma qualcun altro avrebbe anche potuto dire che lui usava il trucco come una maschera. Eppure, non era quello il suo scopo. Lui si colorava le labbra, si riempiva di glitter e si metteva un sacco di gioielli quando si sentiva se stesso. Quando era felice e pieno di speranza.

Non c'era, pensò ironicamente, nulla di bello nell'essere lui, in quel giorno particolare.

La camicia che si mise aveva un collo alto, che lui abbottonò finchè il colletto non gli arrivò sotto il pomo d'adamo. La sua giacca camouflage era grigiastra, il modello era semplice. Lasciò i suoi gioielli nel portaoggetti all'ingresso e mise un paio di guanti senza dita.

Rivelava pochissima pelle con quell'outfit - mettendo delle barriere fisiche tra sè e il mondo esterno, tenendosi dentro la rabbia e allontanando, effettivamente, tutte le interazioni indesiderate. Vestirsi in quel modo lasciava trasparire di più la sua natura demoniaca.

E lui avrebbe avuto bisogno del sangue dell'Inferno nelle vene per sopravvivere alla giornata.

***

Appena Alec uscì dall'ala residenziale con Lydia al suo fianco, vide Magnus.

Era seduto al tavolo della sala di comando, Clary stava in piedi di fianco a lui con le braccia incrociate. Jace è dall'altra parte del tavolo e Hodge era tra di loro, alla sua postazione e guardava alla serie di schermi che aveva davanti.

Lo stregone si allontanò dal tavolo proprio mentre i due scendevano gli scalini, poi si voltò con uno svolazzo e congelò sul posto - allontanadosi leggermente da Alec, quando realizzò chi aveva davanti. I suoi occhi solitamente comprensivi (no, _gentili_ ) erano diventati freddi. 

Alec non riusciva ad incrociare lo sguardo di sfida di Magnus. Il modo in cui si erano lasciati la sera precedente non ammetteva dubbi. E non si poteva cambiare, a quel punto. Izzy era libera. Alec aveva il suo arco. Entrambe le cose erano merito dello stregone. Eppure lui aveva comunque intenzione di sposare Lydia. 

Lo shadowhunter provò a scrollarsi di dosso il disagio, per apparire indifferente, ma sapeva di non starci riuscendo. Il tono di Magnus era battagliero e freddo. Al contrario di tutte le altre volte in cui gli aveva parlato. Tutto nella scena che si trovava davanti era sbagliato.

Ma fu solo quando si azzardò a guardare Magnus, che capì quanto le cose fossero sbagliate.

Lo stregone era come un muro di granito grezzo - colori smorzati, bordi taglienti e una superficie inflessibile e raffinata. Era maestoso, faceva quasi paura. Era un lato di lui che Alec non aveva mai visto prima.

Poi Magnus catturò il suo sguardo (lo guardava come si guarda un rivale, anzichè una persona con cui si ha una-specie-di-relazione-ma-non-proprio) e disse qualcosa in tono duro, riguardo al fatto che Alec non volesse macchiare la reputazione della sua famiglia. Non si strava trattenendo e, in quel momento, il ragazzo non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo.

L'ostilità dello stregone era colpa sua. L'aveva portato ad odiarlo. Il fatto che Magnus avesse rinunciato a lui sarebbe dovuto essere ciò che voleva, perchè gli avrebbe permesso di tenere al sicuro la sua famiglia e il suo segreto.

Sarebbe dovuto essere soddisfatto della rabbia dell'altro.

Ma in realtà, si sentiva spezzato.

***

Magnus non avrebbe dovuto volere Alec lì, nel suo loft.

Non era cambiato nulla tra loro, dall'incontro di quella mattina, eppure era cambiato tutto quanto. Ragnor era morto, Magnus era esausto e Izzy era più tenace di una mandria di demoni. Quindi, quando Alec si presentò alla sua porta, lo lasciò entrare, limitandosi ad un cipiglio leggero.

Bevvero un drink insieme, poi un altro. Lo shadowhunter non era neanche entrato veramente in soggiorno, stava appoggiato con la spalla allo stipite della porta, mentre fissava Magnus come se i due fossero nel mezzo di una profonda conversazione telepatica.

Tutto ciò che Magnus riusciva a sentire, però, era un debole suono lamentoso proveniente dal suo frigorifero, che non poteva essere eliminato con la magia, per quanto duramente lui ci provasse. Fu tentato di far sparire l'intero apparecchio, che lo stava facendo impazzire, ma, se fosse sparito, allora la cosa più fredda nel loft sarebbe stato lo stregone.

Sospirò. Come diavolo era arrivato a quel punto?

Si alzò e cominciò a camminare per la stanza, ma Alec sembrò più insicuro, anzichè esserlo di meno, mentre lo seguiva con lo sguardo. Lo stregone parlò, mentre camminava, cercando di far capire al ragazzo a cosa avrebbe rinunciato sposandosi il giorno dopo. E accadde qualcosa che non si aspettava - Alec lo _ascoltò._

Magnus aveva ancora delle barriere sollevate, era guardingo, se non pronto ad attaccare, ma sapeva di star cedendo - perchè Alec stava cedendo di fronte a lui.

Le labbra del ragazzo erano umide di saliva e aveva il respiro pesante. Le sue sopracciglia si corrugarono, molto, mentre finiva il suo drink e appoggiava il bicchiere. "Che fine ha fatto il tuo orecchino ear-cuff*?"

Quella non era assolutamente la domanda che lo stregone si era aspettato. Si portò le dita all'orecchio - un movimento che era più un riflesso che una reazione. Il fatto che non stesse indossando l'orecchino era un dettaglio che non credeva Alec avrebbe notato. Ma stava iniziando a capire che lo shadowhunter l'aveva osservato più da vicino di quanto credesse.

"Non lo indossavi prima, all'Istituto" continuò il ragazzo, balbettando un po'. "L'ho notato. E non credo di averti mai visto senza, prima. Prima di oggi, tutto qua."

Magnus congelò sul posto. Aveva osservato Alec per tutta la sera, ma gli sembrava di vederlo per la prima volta. In quel momento, lo stregone ne fu certo - Alec provava i suoi stessi sentimenti.

Come se stesse dando prova di ciò che Magnus non aveva nemmeno espresso ad alta voce, il ragazzo si sporse, appoggiando la mano sulla sua. Tracciò il profilo del suo orecchio, poi circondò il suo polso con le dita. Lui lasciò cadere la mano lungo il fianco, ma l'altro non lasciò la presa.

Lo shadowhunter corrugò la fronte. "Non sembri te stesso, oggi. E so che sono stato io a farti questo. Mi dispiace, Magnus."

Lo stregone scosse la testa. Avrebbe voluto dire _Non hai nulla di cui scusarti. Non ancora._ Ma non lo disse. Alec si sentiva già abbastanza in colpa. Portava già abbastanza peso sulle proprie spalle, senza che Magnus ne aggiungesse altro.

"Non mi sentivo dell'umore di ingioiellarmi, oggi" rispose invece. Allungò la mano non stretta nel pugno di Alec verso il portaoggetti in cui teneva i gioielli e me tirò fuori l'orecchino con il serpente di cui palava il ragazzo. Cercò di sorridere. "Vedi, ce l'ho ancora. Non ho sempre bisogno di accessori."

Alec fece una smorfia. Lo stregone non riusciva a capire perchè la cosa lo interessasse tanto. "Mi dispiace" disse, fissando le labbra di Magnus e stringendo il suo polso. "Mi dispiace, Magnus..."

Il suo cuore si strinse, poi iniziò a battere più velocemente. Il suo nome, sulle labbra di Alec, era pregno di un dolore più intenso e familiare di quanto sarebbe dovuto essere, per il poco tempo da cui si conoscevano. Lui stava male e in quel momento - cazzo, _in quel momento_ \- capì che per Alec era lo stesso. E capì anche che non sarebbe stato in grado di respingere la richiesta che il ragazzo stava evidentemente per fargli.

"Non ho mai baciato nessuno, Magnus. Lei sarà la prima, domani. E io non... Non dovrei chiederti questo - "

"Ma non vuoi che sia lei la prima" finì per lui lo stregone, cercando di parlare, pur avendo la gola secca.

Lo sguardo di Alec passò più volte dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra, mentre annuiva.

Magnus avrebbe detto sì, lo sapeva. L'avrebbe lasciato fare perchè nemmeno lui voleva che fosse lei a dare al ragazzo il suo primo bacio. Era una cosa egoista da parte di entrambi. Si sarebbero feriti a vicenda.

"Vieni qua" disse, infilandosi l'ear-cuff su un dito per non perderlo e facendo scivolare la mano sul retro del collo di Alec. Il metallo dell'orecchino premette sulla pelle del ragazzo, mentre lo tirava in basso, verso di sè. 

Fu un bacio semplice, fatto di labbra morbide e sospiri. Di calore e moderazione. Un tentativo ancora incerto, che sarebbe dovuto essere il primo di molti, ma non lo sarebbe stato. La mano di Alec si strinse forte sul suo polso, tenendolo saldamente e cercando di tirarlo più vicino. Magnus dovette allontanarsi. 

Si leccò le labbra, memorizzando il suo sapore. Era stato un errore. Un errore che avrebbe ripetuto all'infinito, se ne avesse avuto la possibilità, ma comunque sempre sbagliato. Si sforzò di parlare, ma doveva farlo. Aprì la mano che Alec teneva sul suo polso e gli appoggiò l'orecchino sul palmo. "Voglio che tu tenga questo, Alexander."

Alec corrugò le sopracciglia, ovviamente non capendo ciò che Magnus stava cercando di digli. E _quello_ _sguardo_ \- quello sguardo che indicava allo stregone che il ragazzo _voleva_ capire - intenerì Magnus più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. "Ma perchè?"

Aveva bisogno che il ragazzo sapesse che lui nutriva ancora speranze per loro due, ma non poteva dirlo. "Il diavolo sta nei dettagli**. E questo è un dettaglio che potrebbe avere più importanza per te che per me, un giorno."

Era un gioiello che non era costato molto, quando l'aveva comprato - un gingillo - ma il suo valore affettivo non poteva essere misurato con i soldi. A Magnus non importava di non averlo più, perchè il fatto che l'avesse Alec significava _molto di più_ per lui.

Magnus desiderò riuscire a spiegargli che l'aveva comprato perchè i serpenti erano un antico simbolo di bene e male racchiusi nello stesso corpo - qualcosa che esprimeva perfettamente cosa fosse lui stesso, che volesse o no riconoscere la propria natura demoniaca.

Desiderò riuscire a spiegargli che quell'orecchino era importante perchè il serpente rappresentava la medicina, la guarigione. E, anche se lui non sarebbe mai stato bravo in quel campo quanto Catarina, quel gioiello gli ricordava costantemente del potere che aveva sulla vita e sulla morte.

Voleva dire ad Alec che quel gingillo era probabilmente d'argento, un metallo che veniva troppo spesso trascurato. Un metallo con straordinarie proprietà magiche. Un metallo più raro dell'oro. Il fatto che, a lui, tutto questo ricordasse Alec, non avrebbe dovuto essere uno dei motivi per cui glielo stava regalando, ma lo era.

Eppure, non poteva dire nulla di tutto ciò senza gettare sulle spalle del ragazzo un peso che non era pronto a reggere.

Doveva solo sperare che il giorno dopo, o più avanti, lo sarebbe stato.

"È tuo, adesso" insistette. "Lo puoi usare per una runa di localizzazione, se mai avrai bisogno di me." _Una parte di me che ti regalo senza riserve_ , pensò, ma non osò dirlo ad alta voce. 

Alec non disse nulla. Fissò l'orecchino nella sua mano, poi vi serrò il pugno attorno e infilò le mani in tasca, incurvando le spalle.

C'erano un sacco di altre cose che i due avrebbero potuto dire, ma non non ce n'era motivo. Magnus non si disturbò a salutarlo, questa volta, ma si limitò ad aprire la porta d'ingresso. 

Non riuscì a guardare il ragazzo negli occhi, quando gli passò accanto e lo superò senza dire una parola.

***

Alec provò a respirare. Provò a concentrarsi sui volti familiari tra la folla e sul fatto che Jace fosse al suo fianco. Ma tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere erano i dettagli - le sopracciglia corrugate di suo padre, il sorriso di Izzy che diventava triste ogni volta che incorciava il suo sguardo, il fatto che le sue mani fossero sudate e che stesse tremando, alcuni dei fiori che stavano già appassendo...

Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era Magnus che diceva _Il diavolo è nei dettagli._ Quindi cercò di ignorarli.

Cercò di non pensare all'orecchino con il serpente nella sua tasca. Al modo in cui il delicato metallo sembrava un peso enorme che lo stava trascinando a fondo, mentre Lydia percorreva la navata.

Era bellissima. Ed era costretta a questo quanto lui. La sua famiglia e i Lightwood avevano una storia alle spalle. Con lei, lui avrebbe avuto un futuro come capo dell'Istituto.

Erano quelli i dettagli che _sarebbero dovuti_ _importare._

Ma nessuno di quelli era significativo quanto il gioiello d'argento che aveva in tasca.

***

Magnus aggiunse un tocco di rosso tra i capelli, si truccò e mise la sua giacca vintage preferita... perchè aveva speranza.

_Un'ultima possibilità_ , pensò.

Doveva sapere se Alec sarebbe andato fino in fondo. Era stato invitato, quindi tecnicamente non si stava imbucando alla cerimonia. Ma sperava che, quando sarebbe arrivato in chiesa, non ci sarebbe stata nessuna cerimonia a cui imbucarsi. 

Rimase allibito quando arrivò e trovo tutto silenzioso. La chiesa era vuota, ancora arredata a festa e piena di fiori. Quel silenzio era assordante e Magnus non sapeva come interpretarlo.

Si fermò sui gradini che portavano all'altare e tirò fuori il cellulare, meditando su come scrivere un messaggio a Izzy senza che trapelasse la disperazione che sentiva in quel momento.

"Ti aspettavi di trovare qualcuno, qua?"

La sua gola si serrò, alzò lo sguardo e aprì la voce per rispondere ad Alec, ma non emise alcun suono.

Il ragazzo aveva le mani in tasca. La giacca era aperta, il papillon era ancora annodato attorno al suo collo, mentre lui abbassava la testa e sogghignava. Cominciò a camminare verso l'altare, verso di lui. La sua andatura esprimeva sollievo e leggerezza, le sue guance erano leggermente arrossate. Magnus non l'aveva mai visto così spensierato.

"Alexander - " riuscì a dire infine, ma il ragazzo sollevò la testa e sorrise - un sorriso vero - facendogli scordare qualunque cosa avesse intenzione di dire.

Alec si fermò di fronte a lui, un gradino più in basso perchè fossero alla stessa altezza. Erano a mezzo metro di distanza l'uno dall'altro, ma Magnus non sapeva ancora per certo...

Lo shadowhunter si schiarì la voce e abbassò dinuovo la testa. Scavò nella propria tasca e, quando tirò fuori la mano, era chiusa a pugno. Sembrò soppesare ciò che aveva in mano, per poi chiedersi se rivelare effettivamente _cosa_ tenesse stretto in pugno.

"Sai" iniziò a dire, sorridendo "penso che tu l'abbia detto nel modo sbagliato. Sarebbe dovuto essere _il mezzo-umano-mezzo-demone è nei dettagli._ "

Magnus sentì le sue speranze crescere e diventare qualcosa di più, più forte. Alec lo stava prendendo in giro, lo stava _stuzzicando_.

"Eri tu l'unico dettaglio a cui riuscivo a pensare, oggi" disse lo Alec, con gli occhi che apparivano dorati per i giochi di luce dati dai vetri colorati. "L'unico che avesse senso."

Poi aprì la mano e Magnus vide quel dannato orecchino.

"Non so cosa farmene di questo, quindi... perchè non lo tieni tu per me? Spero di non stare abbastanza lontano da te da aver bisogno di una runa di localizzazione per trovarti."

Lo stregone sorrise davvero, stavolta. "Ne sei sicuro?"

"Sì. Puoi rimettertelo?"

Magnus annuì, ma fermò Alec quando cercoò di rimetterglielo nel solito punto sull'orecchio sinistro. "Dall'altra parte. Mi piace cambiare. Nuovo lato per un nuovo inizio?"

Lo shadowhunter si sporse verso di lui, avvicinandosi con un sorriso fiducioso sulle labbra. Aggangiò l'ear-cuff al suo orecchio destro. Le sue labbra erano vicinissime a quelle dell'altro. Alec sembrava così felice che il cuore di Magnus iniziò a fare male, in un modo nuovo e magnifico.

"Mi piacerebbe anche ripetere quel primo bacio."

L'angolo della bocca di Magnu si sollevò, mentre il suo cuore iniziava a martellare. "Da single, immagino."

L'altro ridacchiò "Sì, Magnus."

Afferrò il risvolto della sua giacca  e lo trascinò in un bacio che potè essere definito leggero solo per i primi istanti. Poi lo stregone lo circondò con le braccia, sppoggiò le mani sul retro del suo collo e gli passò le mani tra i capelli, cercando di spingerselo sempre più vicino. 

E quello, _quello_ era un primo bacio che ne prometteva molti altri. Quello era Alec che si stava aprendo per lui, respirando sulle sue labbra e cercò la sua bocca quando si allontanò per respirare. Quello era Alec che rideva, mentre si rifiutava di smettere di baciarlo, finchè entrambi non ebbero le labbra gonfie e Magnus non sapeva più da quanto fossero lì, non che fosse importante.

Quelli sono i dettagli che Magnus avrebbe mai dimenticato.

E Alexander faceva parte di tutti.

  
Note della Traduttrice:  
  
Grazie  a [Raffaraffy](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=872044) per aver betato la storia :*   
  
* Un tipo di orecchino per cui non serve necessariamente avere un buco all'orecchio, visto che viene applicato come un anello.  
Quello di Magnus è quello che si vede in questa foto, per intenderci:   
  
  
  
I due outfit di Magus descritti sono quelli della puntata 1x12, ovvero questi:  
  
  
Vorrei farvi notare l'accortezza della scrittrice, che si è accorta del fatto che, effettivamente, Magnus indossa l'ear-cuff sull'orecchio sinistro in tutte le scene, tranne le due sopra, dove non l'indossa e poi lo mette sulla destra.  



End file.
